


Don't Touch My Honeybear

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Rhodey, BAMF Tony, Extremis Tony Stark, Hurt Rhodey, Hurt Tony, Ironhusbands, M/M, Rhodeytones - Freeform, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Day 1/31 for Whumptober 2020: Waking Up Restrained & Shackled.  Tony and Rhodey are captured by Killian who thinks that brute force will convince Tony to help him.  Too bad he made the mistake of hurting his husband.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Touch My Honeybear

“Rhodey. _Rhodey!_ ” Tony hissed, trying to wake his partner up. It had been alarming to wake up shackled to the wall, his arms chained together behind his back, but looking across the room to see his husband also restrained and unconscious? Absolutely terrifying.

“Sourpatch, please, wake up!” Tony finally shouted, needing Rhodey to wake up even if the noise attracted their captors. The groan that sounded was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and he felt his anxiety simmer down once Rhodey blinked awake. “Welcome back, and here’s what you missed,” Tony joked in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“We were getting dinner at _Marcelo’s_ , you got all hot and bothered under the collar because you love when I speak Italian, and so we weren’t going to stay for dessert. I remember leaving through the back because paparazzi was waiting out front, and that’s where it goes a little fuzzy.”

Tony had been watching Rhodey as he spoke, relieved when the other man looked around the room with a clear expression. Blood was smeared around the side of his head, and Tony winced at the big goose egg he could see forming underneath it. “I remember we were ambushed by this group of masked men. We tried to fight them off, but then you went down and they got me when I tried to help you.” Rhodey stretched his arms out as much as he could, groaning as his muscles protested the action. “I think they sedated us, that’s why our memories are scrambled.”

Tony pulled against the chain attaching him to the wall again, also feeling sore from the impromptu fight. He was about to start brainstorming how they could get out of there when the wall opened across from them, a door hidden seamlessly just moments ago. A man with greasy, slicked back hair walked in, followed closely by two huge men in ski masks like those who had captured them.

“Ah good, you’re awake. I was hoping these brutes hadn’t hit you so hard that you’d be useless now,” the man said, smirking back as Tony glared. “I see you don’t remember me, but I’m not surprised after the way you treated me. You were too busy partying to deal with a nobody, am I right?”

Tony wracked his mind, taking in every detail of the man’s face until it finally clicked. “You’re Aldrich Killian, you founded A.I.M.” Tony groaned when he connected the dots with their predicament. “And you want me to help you because your business isn’t doing so well right now.”

“I knew there was a reason I brought you in!” Killian exclaimed, his condescending tone grating Tony’s nerves. “So how about it? Want to help me on a little project called Extremis? I know you’ve been working on it, so together we can bring it to its full glory.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s going to be a hard no. Sorry,” he sneered. He stiffened when the two henchmen stepped forward, preparing himself for some “persuasion” tactics. Then his blood boiled when they headed towards Rhodey instead, one of them punching him in the stomach immediately. “Hey no, leave him out of this!”

They ignored him, hauling Rhodey to his feet only to punch him in the face. But if they thought he’d go down easily, they had another thing coming. Rhodey dodged the next fist, and drove his shoulder into the nearest guard. The man went down with a groan, but Rhodey was already looking at the other. His chains didn’t give him much room to work with, but Tony grinned when his badass husband managed to kick the second guard in the stomach.

His grin was wiped off when Killian went to punch Rhodey himself, the first guard regaining his breath enough to hold Rhodey still for his boss. Killian gave two solid hits to Rhodey’s gut, followed quickly by another punch to his face, causing Rhodey to spit blood, and Tony saw red. _‘Enough of this shit.’_

Tony flexed his arms, muscles straining until finally the chains around him broke with a snap. Killian whipped around to face him, surprise etched in every line as he took in Tony standing up, chunks of metal around him. “If you assholes had done your research,” Tony said, shaking the chains off his arms. “You would know that I’ve already perfected Extremis.”

The guard’s expressions turned panicked when Tony took a step forward, skin starting to glow as he drew more power from the electricity around them. “And you made the horrible mistake of hurting my Honeybear.”

Behind Killian and the guards, Rhodey rolled his eyes, unable to fight the grin when Tony winked at him. “Be right with you platypus!” Turning his now glowing eyes on the cowering men, Tony smirked. “Just have to take out the trash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and tune in if you'd like to see more! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
